


þökk

by WTF Jin Guangyao 2021 (JinGuangyao)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Baldr!Jin Guangyao, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Höðr!Lan Xichen, Loki!Nie Huaisang, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinGuangyao/pseuds/WTF%20Jin%20Guangyao%202021
Summary: Коварные трикстеры, многоходовки и братоубийство, или взгляд на финал новеллы сквозь призму скандинавской мифологии.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Седьмая встреча. Завершение пути.





	þökk

**Author's Note:**

> "О Бальдре можно было сказать только хорошее. Он был самым мудрым и сладкоречивым из асов, с его приходом на земле пробуждалась жизнь и всё становилось светлей и прекраснее.  
> Чтобы защитить сына, Фригг взяла клятву с огня и воды, железа и разных металлов, камней, земли, деревьев, болезней, зверей, птиц, яда и змей в том, что они не причинят вреда Бальдру. Асы стали забавляться тем, что он становился на поле тинга, а остальные пускали в него стрелы, рубили его мечом и бросали в него камнями - что бы они ни делали, ему всё было нипочем. Но Локи, узнав, что Фригг не стала брать клятвы с омелы, сорвал молодой побег и хитростью заставил Хёда метнуть его в Бальдра. Пронзённый стрелой своего слепого брата насквозь, тот упал замертво.  
> Хель, повелительница загробного мира, пообещала отпустить Бальдра, если всё, что есть на земле, будет о нём скорбеть. Но великанша Тёкк (которой, как полагают, обернулся Локи) сказала, что не будет плакать о Бальдре: "ни живым, ни мёртвым он мне не нужен, пусть хранит его Хель". Так он остался в Хельхейме.  
> В наказание Локи был закован в цепи и заточён в пещере под землёй, а над головой его повесили ядовитую змею, с клыков которой ему на лицо непрерывно капал яд. Там ему суждено пребывать до Гибели Богов."
> 
> (вольный пересказ "Младшей Эдды" Снорри Стурлусона)

направляя руку слепого хёда, не того желал ли все эти годы? на добро — ударом, чему дивиться, всё не вечно было верёвке виться. светлоликий, солнечный — оттого ли стрелы словно били насквозь не больно, камни с грязью словно летели мимо.

при плохой игре хоть с хорошей миной — всё равно злодей из дешёвой драмы.

не звала ли правда открытой раной: покажи мне, кто же ты, кто ты, кто ты — не затем ли сыграно как по нотам, чтоб смотреть с бесстрастностью незнакомца, как проглотят волки луну и солнце, как с чудовищ древних спадут оковы, океаны выйдут из берегов и врагам уроком ли, рагнарёком разразится буря, что ты навлёк, — и взойдут коварства и лжи посевы.

но вела дорога во мрак, на север, и горели вслед гьялларбру с биврёстом, и, глотнув вод гьёли, хотелось просто доломать комедию, сесть бесцельно, ждать восход во мгле опустевшей сцены.

золотились листья у иггдрасиля под лучами солнца, весну и силу восславляли птицы, не зная горя, — только змей вгрызался в прогнивший корень, сам себя калеча своей же местью.

не сквозила ль фальшь в его каждом жесте? за тепло ладоней ответным даром не смешно ли было не ждать удара? рви, где тонко, верно же, бей, где хлипко, всю игру спасала его улыбка, как в разломах свет золотого лака.

не поклялся ли по нему не плакать.

ни восхода не было, ни исхода, ни луны, ни солнца, ни бальдра с хёдом, лишь сочилась память змеиным ядом, и под злым, усталым "так было надо" пробивалось что-то внутри несмело, как проросший в сердце побег омелы.

**Author's Note:**

> Рагнарёк - гибель богов и мира.  
> Гьялларбру - мост через реку Гьёлль, который души умерших пересекают, чтобы попасть в Хельхейм (царство мёртвых).  
> Биврёст - радужный мост, который соединяет Асгард с другими мирами и будет разрушен во время Рагнарёка.  
> Гьёлль - река, разделяющая мир живых и мир мёртвых.  
> Иггдрасиль - мировое древо, исполинский ясень, олицетворяющий собой вселенную.
> 
> ***  
>   
> [Узнать, чем закончилось наше путешествие.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/level5_yao_specquest/profile)  
> 


End file.
